


Time Away Together

by Januarium



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Holidays, Prompt Fill, Vacation, also, because Canadians use both mwahahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: For this prompt: ⭐️The Roses go on vacation and end up in smaller accommodations than expected (similar to the motel size) and Patrick is secretly pleased to have them all in close quarters⭐️
Comments: 22
Kudos: 84
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Time Away Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparklesMagicLightLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/gifts).



> So I haven't managed to write fiction in years, so a little prompt fill is very exciting!

It was dark by the time Patrick finally pulled up to the cabin and let himself take a minute to sit back and appreciate they had made it. David, riding shotgun, and Stevie and Alexis, in the back, had all fallen asleep about an hour after they’d picked Alexis up from the airport. While he didn’t actually mind the bickering they’d been doing up to that point, he’d enjoyed the quiet drive across sprawling landscapes to the cabin Johnny had found for their first family vacation.

He shut off the car and got out quietly, figuring he could start bringing their bags in and he’d wake them up when he was done if the noise didn’t get them. He was just bringing the first couple up to the porch when the door opened and Johnny appeared, wearing an all too familiar concerned expression. Moira had got the show to pay for a private jet to bring the two of them in to a local airfield, so Patrick had known they’d be there already.

“Oh, Patrick, you’re here. Did you... get my messages?” He was clearly trying to look like everything was fine, and just as clearly failing.

“Sorry, Mr. Rose, having looked since I stopped and everyone else is asleep,” he said, putting down a suitcase so he could gesture to the car where the others still slumbered.

“Yes, yes, of course!” Johnny said, nodding a tad too forcefully. “It’s just the cabin is a little bit... smaller than expected.”

It was only then that Patrick really took in the wooden building and it certainly did look... smaller. Considering how well Sunrise Bay and the motel chain were doing he had been expecting something a bit more... well, more.

“I’m sure we can cope with that, why don’t you let me bring everything in and we can figure out assigning the beds then.”

The wince Johnny gave as he moved out of the doorway clued Patrick in that it was maybe slightly worse than he thought. He dragged the bags with him inside and looked around. It was a bungalow with an open plan kitchen/living room with two doors off to one side and that was it. 

“Patrick, dear, I see you have arrived at our limited accommodations for this familial sojourn!” Moira said, arms open to embrace him in a hug while he still had his arms full. 

He smiled and did his best not to drop anything while returning the hug as much as possible. “It’s very... cosy.”

Moira laughed at patted him on the arm, “Oh, Patrick, you are quite the wit, but you needn’t pretend this is not a wanted revelation.”

He shook his head, “Don’t worry, Mrs. Rose, I’m sure we’ll work something out.”

At that moment he heard voices from outside and he could feel how sappy his grin got hearing David snap out “Stop it, Alexis!”

“I see you did choose to escort the rest of my brood. I was pondering where they had got to!” 

Patrick didn’t have a chance to reply (or even really process the happy warmth he got in his chest at being considered part of the Rose “brood”) before the room was fully of people talking each other to ask where exactly the rest of the cabin was.

He caught Stevie’s eye as she came in last and had to look away before they both cracked up laughing.

-

They eventually figured out sleeping arrangements, with Moira and Johnny in the only bedroom, Alexis and Stevie sharing the pull out sofa bed, and Patrick with David next to them on a lumpy foldaway he had managed to find in the shed.Despite months apart the family had slipped into their old ways and effortlessly enveloped Patrick and Stevie in with them. Sometimes he enjoyed having Stevie as someone else to share a moment of laughter at this ridiculous family, but he also liked having someone else who understood quite how special they were. Of course, whenever he caught her looking at them fondly she would make a face and he’d be right back to trying not to laugh again.

Snuggled into the awful bed, half listening to David and Alexis sharing gossip, he couldn’t help but remember the night he had spent with the Roses at the Rosebud Motel. In a lot of ways it was when he truly felt like he was a part of the family and he couldn’t help but kind of enjoy reliving it. Things were going well in Schitt’s Creek, but he knew David missed his family deeply. Maybe crammed back in together wouldn’t be so bad, after all.

David reaches down and grabbed Patrick’s hand without pausing in his tirade about the travesty that was Jocelyn’s plan for this years asbestos fest. Patrick shuffled around and piped up with his opinion on Bob’s juggling routine, which lead to Moira coming back to the living room to demonstrate her far superior juggling skills. 

Yeah, this holiday was going to be alright.


End file.
